


Oh, You're My Best Friend

by Splatx



Series: Evan, also known as "This is a Bad Idea(TM) [6]
Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: One-Shots, Pokemon, Pokemon AU, Prequel, series of One-shots, tags to come
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:14:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25992718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Splatx/pseuds/Splatx
Summary: She'd accepted it wide-eyed, hands shaking, clutching it to her chest like a child's stuffed toy.After a moment, she hadn't looked quite so scared anymore.
Series: Evan, also known as "This is a Bad Idea(TM) [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1876702
Kudos: 1





	Oh, You're My Best Friend

###  _Oh, you're my best friend_  
~Pokemon Theme, Jason Paige

Cripps could remember only one time he'd seen Evan show weakness. 

He hadn't even known her name, then. She'd still been gaunt and shaking, not five minutes free of Sisika, hair matted and garbed in prisoner's stripes.

Nothing like the outlaw he'd know her to be. 

Not even anything like she'd be when he met her at their camp.

She'd even looked afraid of _him,_ and he'd been two sheets to the wind, when Horley had called for him to set up their camp.

But then Horley had told her to wait, that "I think this belongs to you," and passed her a Poké Ball, so dusty that he'd left a handprint behind. And she'd accepted it, wide-eyed, hands shaking, clutching it to her chest like a child's stuffed toy.

After a moment, she hadn't looked quite so scared anymore.


End file.
